


these battle scars (don't look like they're fading)

by ivorylight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Day At The Beach, Field Trip, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Mentioned Harley Keener - Freeform, Mentioned Shuri (Marvel), Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Scars, Secret Identity Fail, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mentioned Happy Hogan - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorylight/pseuds/ivorylight
Summary: Peter Parker has a complicated relationship with field trips. Oscorp was debatable - while getting spider powers and becoming a superhero was pretty cool, he totally thought he was going to die when he was puking his guts out all night. Then there was the whole DC fiasco with the Vulture, and his trip to MOMA got interrupted by a giant purple grape who started an intergalactic war, so when Mr. Harrington announced the field trip to Coney Island, he was understandably anxious.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 367





	these battle scars (don't look like they're fading)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not Avengers Infinity War, Avengers Endgame, or Spider-Man Far From Home Compliant. The story continues as if the Avengers, the Guardians, and Dr. Strange successfully defeated Thanos on Titan. Also takes place two years after Spider-Man Homecoming, so Peter is in his senior year. 
> 
> Rated Teen for mild language.

Peter Parker has a complicated relationship with field trips. Oscorp was debatable - while getting spider powers and becoming a superhero was pretty cool, he totally thought he was going to die when he was puking his guts out all night. Then there was the whole DC fiasco with the Vulture, and his trip to MOMA got interrupted by a giant purple grape who started an intergalactic war, so when Mr. Harrington announced the field trip, he was understandably anxious. As his Academic Decathlon team burst into excited chatter, Peter slid further down into his seat. 

“Alright everyone, I need you to settle down before I pass out the permission slips! Since we won this year’s nationals, Principal Morita has awarded us a field trip to Coney Island! It’s for this Friday, and while we will be going to the boardwalk, we will be spending most of our time at the beach. Please make sure to bring bathing suits and other appropriate beachwear.”

Ned gave Peter a confused look at his reaction to the announcement, and when it elicited no response, he nudged Peter and whispered

“Peter? Are you okay? Why aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah Ned, I just don’t love field trips. It also doesn’t help that Coney Island was where I crashed Mr. Stark’s plane sophomore year.” He replied glumly

“Oh crap, I completely forgot about that. Do you think we’ll be attacked? I mean-” 

“Ned-”

“-it couldn’t be worse than DC, right? But I’d be there and I could help contact Mr. Stark-” 

“Ned-”

“-as your Guy in the Chair- oh my gosh I still can’t believe that Mr. Stark knows MY name-” 

“NED!” Peter (successfully) cut him off

“I doubt that we’ll be attacked. It's a beach trip for crying out loud. I’m more nervous about my identity being revealed” He whispered, looking around at his teammates who were still excitedly discussing the trip.

Seeing Ned’s visible confusion, Peter explained. 

“First of all, I have abs. I, nerdy, unathletic Peter Parker, have abs. I’ve been changing in the bathroom before gym class, but it would probably be suspicious if people noticed. Also, I- I have a lot of scars. While the enhanced healing factor is great, any major wounds were scarred over. So the fight with the Vulture, a couple of bullet wounds, two or three stab wounds from when I first started patrolling, and especially from the fight with Thanos. How am I supposed to explain that Ned?”

Ned’s eyes widened almost comically. ”You have scars from fighting with the Avengers? That's so cool! Wait that’s probably not that fun. Did it hurt? Scratch that it's not a big deal. Just wear a rash guard or something! Nobody will notice”

“I guess. I’m still not sure if I’ll go though” Peter trailed off right as the bell rang. Mr. Harrington handed out the permission slips, reminding the team to turn them in by Wednesday.

\---

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, between lab days with Mr. Stark, patrol, and homework, Peter had almost no time to stress about the trip. _Almost_ no time.

He first brought it up with his Aunt May, hoping she would let him stay home and patrol instead. To his dismay, she only giggled when hearing his concerns.

“Peter, I understand if you’re nervous about the scars, but you can just wear a shirt. It’s a beach trip! It’ll be tons of fun. And I thought you were going to reveal your identity soon anyways?” she said after she stopped giggling. 

Peter only sighed as he dramatically collapsed on the couch. 

“I am, but only after I sign the accords. I have to do it after I turn 18, so the reveal would’ve been in August after the school year ended. That way, I’m out of school and I don’t have to deal with all the drama.”

May only ruffled his hair as she walked into the kitchen. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Now, pizza or Thai for dinner?"

\---

Despite all of his worrying, the trip was going pretty well so far. He and Ned sat together on the bus and ended up playing Crazy-8’s with MJ and Betty. Even Flash was kind of nice to him! After DC and the Homecoming Dance, Flash has eased up on the bullying. They definitely weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies either. 

After the hour-long bus ride, everyone was excited to get off the bus. Mr. Harrington decided to take everyone to the boardwalk first, giving everyone an hour before they had to meet back at the bus.

Peter, Ned, MJ, and Betty broke off, deciding to play some of the carnival games first. At Ned’s insistence, they started with the closest ring toss. Everyone, including, to Peter’s surprise, MJ, participated in multiple rounds. 

They wandered for a bit, snacking on junk food and playing the occasional game before heading back to the bus to meet the rest of the team.

\---

As the AcaDec team headed to the beach, Peter realized he forgot his rash guard. 

“Ned!” he whispered, trying to discreetly get his attention

“What is it?” Ned responded, of equal volume.

“I forgot my rash guard and I don’t want to get my shirt wet. Can you make a distraction so I can get into the water without anyone seeing? Then I can leave my towel close so no one will notice. Please Ned?”

Ned (bless him) simply nodded and shouted “Guys look! I think I see dolphins!” while pointing away from Peter. Using the distraction, Peter quickly stripped to his bathing suit and jumped in the ocean. As many of his teammates followed, and Peter’s stress started to ease

\---

After many hours of walking around and swimming, Peter was pretty tired (also the fact that he was out until 2 on patrol definitely didn’t help. May was totally going to chew him out for that later). So when everyone was leaving the ocean and getting ready to pack their bags, Peter didn’t think twice before following along, discussing the newest limited edition LEGO Millenium Falcon with Ned. It was only after everyone stopped talking to stare at him, did he notice that he forgot to put his shirt back on. _Shit._

“Heh- umm hey guys. Whatcha looking at?”

There was complete silence until MJ stepped forwards and promptly slapped Peter. 

“What the fuck Parker? I told you to _tell me_ when you get hurt not hide it. Next time I swear I’ll tell Mr. Stark and your Aunt May and they will kill you if they find out you’re hiding your injuries-” MJ glared at him as she ranted.

Peter, still shocked that she slapped him, froze even more as she hugged him and marched away mumbling something about “idiotic losers.”

Everyone continued to stare at him until Cindy quietly asked  
  
“Peter, where did you get all those scars?”

The rest of the team started to chime in, with questions on “What was MJ talking about,” and “Since when does he have abs?” and Flash’s incredulous “Mr. Stark??”

Peter exhaled loudly and gestured for Ned to step up.

“Okay uhh, lots of questions. I don’t know how to explain it except by saying it outright, but I am Spider-Man. The scars are from patrol and stuff. Ned could you explain the rest? I have to get my phone to call Mr. Stark”

As Ned explained everything to the stunned team, Peter rummaged through his bag for his phone. Once he had it, he made his way back over to his AcaDec team, almost all of whom were unabashedly staring at him. Most of the attention was on him again, as he video called Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark picked up on the third ring with a “What's up underoos?”

“Hey, Mr. Stark. You wouldn’t believe who just found out my identity” Peter drawled, sarcasm evident in his tone, as he faced the camera towards his AcaDec team, ignoring the multiple whispers of _“holy shit that’s Tony Stark”_

Tony started to laugh, gesturing to someone in the background. 

“Damn kid, you couldn’t wait until August huh? May told me and the kiddos about your trip. I now owe Shuri and Harley 50 bucks each.”

“They’ll have to sign NDA’s right?”

“Yup. I’ll have Happy bring them over, don’t worry. Anyway I’m pretty sure Harley just hijacked DUM-E so I’m gonna go. Have fun!”

“Wait you bet on me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Find me on instagram @book_wyrms <3
> 
> EDIT: I've considered making this part of a series, highlighting the underlooked aspects of hero work. Let me know if that interests you in the comments!


End file.
